


Plunge

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Prompt fromhere.9. A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Rude
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring, TwoCatsTailoring 50 Kisses





	Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags.

Breathe out.

Breathe in. 

A little quicker now than it was a few minutes ago. 

It’s all about control. She knows that. He knows that. It’s one of those things they share, without even having to talk about it. 

Not that they’ve talked about much. Sometimes, talking can wait. They have a lot to talk about if this is going to go any farther than this sort of thing. 

And he hopes it will.

So talking will come, just not now.

Now when her hands are pulling his shirt out of his pants. Not when his are hiking up her skirt. Not when his intake of breath coincides so perfectly with her exhale that they don’t even have to break the kiss when his heels meet the first stair.

Breathe out. Her hands pulling at his belt.

Breathe in. His peeling off her panties. 

Talking can wait. It’s all about control, after all.


End file.
